deadoralivefandomcom-20200222-history
Dead or Alive 2
, PlayStation 2 | ratings = ESRB: Teen (T) }} Dead or Alive 2 (デッド・オア・アライブ・ツー, Deddo oa Araibu Tsū), often abreviated to DOA2, is the second installment the Dead or Alive fighting series. It debuted in Japanese arcades in October 1999, and was later released worldwide in 2000 for the . The game was released again in Japan on March 30, 2000 for the PlayStation 2. Later the same year, a updated version of the title, Dead or Alive 2: Hardcore, was released for the PlayStation 2 across all territories. The graphics and gameplay were enhanced from the preview game, and based on a better game engine, which allowed the characters and stages to appear less angular and more detailed. The story involved a narrative continuation of the first game, taking place one year after the events of Dead or Alive. __TOC__ Story A great leader was killed at the end of the 20th century. His name was Fame Douglas, and he was renowned as the sponsor of the legendary Dead or Alive World Combat Championship. Since his death, and in the absence of his charisma and leadership, the world has become chaotic. Yet something appears to be transpiring. Amid this chaos, it is announced that the "Dead or Alive Championship 2" will be held. However, Douglas' passing has taken with it the purpose and significance of the tournament. Even worse, the promoter of "Dead or Alive Championship 2", who is fond of conflicts and jealous of the string, is responsible for Douglas's death. The new promoter is more than a corrupt mastermind, but a man of pure evil. His involvement in the tournament has brought a sense of terror to the world, resulting in the infamous Tengu disaster that occurred at the end of the 20th century. The climax of the disaster is about to begin with a roaring battle. Characters Returning Characters * Ayane * Bass Armstrong * Gen Fu * Jann Lee * Kasumi * Lei Fang * Ryu Hayabusa * Tina Armstrong * Zack New Characters * Ein * Helena Douglas * Leon Unlockable Characters (not available in the Arcades) * Bayman * Gohyakumine Bankotsubo Gameplay The gameplay of Dead or Alive 2, and all subsequent Dead or Alive games, borrows heavily from the series, but makes some key changes that drastically changes the way Dead or Alive is played in comparison to Virtua Fighter. In Dead or Alive 2'', the basis of the entire fighting system is the circular relationship between three types of moves: holds, throws, and blows. Simular to "rock-scissors-paper", the moves have different actions, and can be stopped by other moves: blows are striking attacks that can be contered by holds; holds are defensive attacks that catch blows and either deals counter damage or parries the attack; and throws are grappling attacks that deal damage to guarding and holding opponents which loses to blows, but catches throws, which don't obey the normal rules. The other defining feature is a "stun system". In Dead or Alive 2, many attacks, upon hitting, will inflict a "stun" on the opponent. While stunned, the opponent cannot attack, and cannot guard, but they can hold. If the attacker lands a non-knockdown, non-launching attack while the opponent is stunned, the opponent will be re-stunned in a new way, depending on what attack was landed. A major difference between Dead or Alive 2 and other simular games is in the safety and non-punishability of attacks, both upon hitting and upon being blocked. Most blows in Dead or Alive 2 can be punished on hit and block by each character's faster throws, making blow-based offense very risky. In Dead or Alive 2, sometimes battles will occur in areas with environmental hazards; walls and falls in the middle of stages are everywhere in Dead or Alive 2. Many stages are also multi-tiered. To get to other areas of the stage, one character must be knocked off a ledge and fall into the next area. These falls deal usually fairly high damage, but cannot knock the opponent out. There are also some walls are either electrified, or booby-trapped, causing more damage when a character is slammed into a wall by either a knockdown blow, a throw, or a hold. In addition to the rules of juggling, each character also fits into a specific weight category, which affects how the character responds to being launched and being juggled. The heavier a character is, the lower the character is launched, the less the character bounces up when juggled, the faster the character falls: *'''Light Weight Class: Ayane and Kasumi *'Medium Weight Class:' Ein, Helena Douglas, Jann Lee, Lei Fang, Ryu Hayabusa, Tina Armstrong, Zack *'Medium-Heavy Weight Class:' Gen Fu *'Heavy Weight Class:' Bass Armstrong, Bayman, Leon *'Very Heavy Weight Class:' Gohyakumine Bankotsubo Development Versions Dead or Alive 2: Hardcore Although Dead or Alive 2 was released, Tomonobu Itagaki and Team Ninja were dissatisfied with the then-current versions of the game, and continued enhancing it on both the Saga Dreamcast and PlayStation 2 on each market as they worked towards their vision of the "ultimate fighting game". On October 25, 2000, Tecmo released a last major update called Dead or Alive 2: Hardcore for the PlayStation 2, which was based on the Japanese and second update of Dead or Alive 2 for Dreamcast. This "Limited Edition" was featuring new playable characters, new stages, extra costumes and introduced the "Gallery" option. The Hardcore release was finally the complete game Itagaki had envisioned at the time, featuring many changes compared to its predecessor: * Characters, pictures and moves were altered to appear more realistic, lessening the anime-look. * Some fighting animations were elaborated upon and some were cut. * New stages were added (8 more than the Dreamcast update) * More character outfits were added. * Survival Mode now only took place in the "Danger Zone" arena. * Overall gameplay speed was increased. The entire game, including cutscenes, now runs at a full 60 frames-per-second (In the Dreamcast version, the game ran at 60 fps, while the cutscenes ran at 30). * A special "Items Collection" feature and menu section was added to appeal to video game collectors. New artworks were added compared to the first update. * A CG Gallery section, featuring renders of the female characters, was added. * The player history files were enhanced, and now included statistics on how often the player used each character, and tag battle pairing. * Several special moves were added, but left undocumented. * English voiceovers were added in the U.S. PlayStation 2 version, in addition to the original Japanese voice overs. The new release extended the success of Dead or Alive 2 in North America and Western Europe, and Dead or Alive became Tecmo's flagship series. Tecmo also followed up on the release of Hardcore in the USA and Europe with the release of Dead or Alive 2: Hard*Core in Japan. This last version saw some minor updates, including new cutscenes, a few new costumes, and a new turbo speed option. As a result, eleven different versions of Dead or Alive 2 were released: two for the arcade market, and the others were home versions. Unfortunately, even with all the changes, Itagaki was still not happy with Dead or Alive 2. He is quoted as saying in the Dead or Alive 3 booster disc vide: "They wanted a launch title in 3 months. I needed 4." Dead or Alive 2 Ultimate Dead or Alive Ultimate is a remake compilation collection for the , featuring a port of the Sega Saturn version of the first Dead or Alive and a new remake of Dead or Alive 2, released in 2004 shortly after Dead or Alive 3. This new remake features a greatly improved graphics engine. As it was created after the debut of Dead or Alive 3, it takes elements and mechanics from both its original iteration and successor. The action of 3D-axis movement is as free-formatted as Dead or Alive 3, and a new character from Dead or Alive 3, Hitomi was placed in the game as a unlockable playable character outside Story Mode. The biggest set of changes instituted in Dead or Alive Ultimate are online play over Xbox Live, and the inclusion of slopes, which are a type of environmental hazard. Voice Cast With the Hardcore remake, Dead or Alive 2 was the first title in the Dead or Alive series to feature an English voice cast. Players could chose between the English or the Japanese voices via the game's audio settings. Reception In 2010, the game was included in the list of "Top 25 Fighting Games of All Time" by UGO Packaging Artwork Dead or Alive 2 File:DOA2ArcJAP.jpg|Arcade Release File:DOA2EUDC.jpg|EU Release File:DOA2NADC.jpg|NA Release File:DOA2JAPDC.jpg|JAP Release File:DOA2JAPDCLim.jpg|JAP Release File:DOA2HCEU.jpg|EU PlayStation 2 Release File:DOA2HCEUplat.jpg|EU Platinum Release File:DOA2JAPPS2.jpg|JAP PlayStation 2 Release Dead or Alive 2 Hardcore File:DOA2HCNA.jpg|NA HardCore Release File:DOA2HCJAP.jpg|JAP HardCore Release File:DOA2HCJAPplat.jpg|JAP HardCore Platinum Release Also See *DOA2/Promotional Artwork and Wallpapers Trivia *Suezo, a reacurring monster in the series, appears as a collectible item in Survival Mode. *Kasumi is unlocked as a trainable monster in Monster Rancher 4 by going to the Shrine, and inserting the Dead or Alive 2: Hardcore disk in the PlayStation 2 Disc Tray. *A popular and commonly discussed feature, one credited to Itagaki, was the level of graphical detail Tecmo put into the animated breasts of the female characters, as Tecmo went so far as to create a physics engine dedicated entirely to the animation of the female characters' breasts. *It was the last Dead or Alive game to be released for a Sony system as the series became exclusive for the Xbox, until the release of Dead or Alive Paradise, which was released for the PlayStation Portable nearly 10 years after Dead or Alive 2's release on the PlayStation 2. External Links * * Dead or Alive 2 Official Website Category:Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Dreamcast Games Category:PlayStation 2 Games